An Ice Princess Named Kagome
by Sesshomaru-Luv3r
Summary: Kagome's family died 5 years ago. on the anaversary of their death 5 yrs later Kagome breaks down and seeks SP? help from the her grade 11 science teacher. rated M for FUTURE chapters. Pairings KS, IK. SM? CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1 On her way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the show/ story's character's. **

* * *

**An Ice Princess Named Kagome**

**Chapter 1- On her way**

One in front of the other, one step at a time, one foot in front of the other. As she walked slowly down the worn out concrete, her mind slowly drifted to her feet. Her creamy elongated legs were slowly moving at that deadly beat. As the autumn breeze gently blew her midnight hair, causing it to trail behind her, she zipped up her white Apple Bottoms jacket. As she stepped closer to her academy the wind subsequently picked up causing the fallen leaves to blow past her mellow face. She was almost there the broken gate of her fifty-year-old institution were slowly creaking in tune with the blowing wind.

The hallways were empty not a soul in site. There was that usual tangy scent of metal in the air and there was the faint cry of the looser that had gotten himself thrown into a locker. Which could only mean one thing. She was late. She walked past the muffled cry and made her way towards the office. It was an old run down room that wasn't even attached to the school. As she walked towards building she saw the same window with the rock that hadn't quite broken the window and pretty much gotten stuck there because some idiot didn't have enough strength to break the fragile glass. The door barely covered the hole that was cut out for the form, and the steps. What steps? The steps were just some cardboard cut out in the shape of stairs that had written on each step '_do not step on'._ As she walked inside the hut, her eyes were drawn towards the large banner that read '_building under major construction'_ in neon orange letters. Graffiti was on every crevice of the inside. There were buckets and cups sprawled out on the rough landscape.

At the worn out desk was an old stubby woman with a rat like nose and a large hefty mole on her cheek. She was typing on the typewriter at her desk because the school was too damn poor they couldn't afford a single computer. "Name?" asked the woman in a scratchy voice. She slowly approached the desk, pulling her runty skirt down as she stepped over each bucket towards the desk. "Kagome Higurashi." She said. The woman turned her attention from the character and drifted her gaze down towards the broken cardboard box on the rough terrain. As she slowly pulled out a torn brown piece of paper she asked once again "What's your name again honey?" she must have some major case of altimer's seeing as she had just said her name no more than five sec. ago.

She opened the door to her 11th grade geography class all eyes turned her way, great just what she needed. Attention. Each beady eye following her every move until she seated herself in the ruptured chair. Soon the eyes fell back onto the pages of ancient history in front of them.

Lunch. The most enjoyable time of high-school adolescents. It was a time of gathering. You meet your friends, go out and eat, hang out then go back to class. But for our young character it was a much different time. A time for her to let her weeping blood cry freely from her creamy shin and drip of the razor's sharp blade to the brown soil beneath her school's uniform shoes. A forlorn drop fell onto her worn out school shoes. Having more on her mind than a drop of crimson blood on her shoe she cleaned her blade off and wrapped her wrist with tissue and covered her arm with her sweater sleeve.

* * *

**There's chapter 1. I realy hope you enjoyed it. **

**Plz review. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2 An unexpected stranger

**Disclaimer: I DONT own Inuyasha. But i wrote this and a few other stories rthat include it's cahracters so that i could change the way of the story for my own liking. **

**Okay, o've said what have to say. Plz carry on with CHAPTER 2. i'm SOOO excited.**

* * *

**An Ice Princess Named Kagome **

**Chapter 2- An unexpected stranger**

He was known for keeping to himself. Talking to no one. Caring for no one. And definitely not loving anyone. But when this beautiful creature passed by him. Brushing his arm gently with her large, empty backpack, he had to wonder.

He was simply walking gracefully stopping in the teacher's lounge to pick up the file folders he had left on the table before he went to the washroom when her raven hair flew by his face and large backpack reached out and grabbed him. She walked quickly, disappearing from his sight almost instantly. Smelling the air he could smell the metallic scent of blood. And it wasn't just the normal human female's monthly bleeding, but it was a freshly cut scent and was still bleeding as a mater of fact.

Then there was another scent it was salty which could only mean one thing. She was crying. This beautiful angel was allowing her long kept tears to flow down her face and drop to the floor with a silent 'plop'.

This angered him. Whatever it was that was causing her to shed these diamonds had better have a reasonable reason. He used his demonic speed and rushed to where his senses led him, pushing a couple adolescents out of his way, and occasionally pushing the unexpected work mate to the ground.

As he reached his destination. He saw her from a distance on her knees in a lush green field; three lone tombstones lay in front of her. She bent her body so that she was now kneeling. Her fists balled to the ground and she was shaking violently. Her shed tears watered the parched ground beneath her. Her overly large sweater, now had a large brown spot where he guessed she had been cut. But what amazed him the most was her ability to get from the school grounds to the other side of the city in only 7minutes. Seeing as for the average human** driving a vehicle** from the school to where his feet were now firmly planted would take an average of half an hour.

He walked up to her slowly as not to startle her. He knelt down in front of her and waited for her to raise her head. When she didn't he asked her in a calm voice,

"Are you alright?"

She slowly rose her head from her aura he sensed that she was startled.

"M- Mr. Taisho? W-What are you…"

He didn't know what had possessed him to do such a thing. But he had never felt such a strong pull of pain before in his life. He reached out and pulled her to his chest, where she allowed those tears that she had been holding back since he had made his presence known to flow, soaking his shirt. He held her there even long after she had stopped crying. Soothing her by solely running his fingers through her midnight terraces. He was the first to speak.

"Are these the graves of your family?" Which caused her tears to fall anew.

"Today is the 5th fifth year since there death. Grandpa (A/N: I don't remember what he's called in Japanese), mama and my younger brother Souta. He would be 11yrs old today. They all died on his 7th birthday. A cement truck hit the car. And I was the only who lived." She sobbed out.

His heart cringed at each tear-filled sob that passed her perky lips. Just throw her on the ground and take her for all she's worth. His demon cried out. 'You go back in there. It's not the time to be thinking such wonderful thoughts. Don't you see that this angel has a broken heart? She need's some one to hold her and care for her, care for her. Don't come back I'm busy.'

Not knowing, since he was arguing with himself, she had fallen asleep. It was long after school by now and the sun was beginning to set he had missed both of his classes that afternoon, and would get an earful of it the next day. He stayed to watch the alluring sunset. It was awe-inspiring. The way the blood red colour of the sun just melted in with the blue sky to create the most unusual of colors.

He turned her body so that she was lying down in his lap head on his shoulder. He brought his head down to rest his chin in the crook of her neck when she shifted her position causing her small delicate fingers to gently rub against his member his eyes went wide and used all of his willpower to hold back a long groan.

He got up holding her, making sure that her hands were resting on her stomach and with his demonic speed ran to his house, seeing as he had no idea as to where it was she lived. He placed her on his bed and tucked her in under his comforters. He pilled her cut hand out, pulled the sleeve up and took off the bandage, if he was any other person he would have cringed at the sight. **If** he was any other person. A perfectly sliced line graced he petite wrist. The skin was still tender he could tell just by looking at the pink line. Around the line were large blue bruises but the one that caught his eye was the one creating a perfect circle around the slit it was the most unnatural color. Green, blue and purple. It was repulsive.

He walked to his bathroom and retrieved a bandage and Band-Aid when he saw the cut start to bleed profusely. He took he wrist up to his lips and licked it tasting her life saving blood. His eyes changed from milky brown to an inflamed red, but for merely a second. He licked her wrist once more the watched as the blood receded back into the young girls' wrist. He placed the Band-Aid just incase it began to bleed again, then wrapped the bandage over top of the Band-Aid and around her wrist. He pulled her sweater sleeve back down and placed her arm under the blanket for the last time.

He took of his shirt and pulled a blanket and a pillow out from one of the drawers under his bed. Laid them down at the side of bottom left side of the room so he could easily listen out for the young maiden in his bed.

* * *

**There you have it Chapter 2. i hope it was too your liking. **

**Plz review**


	3. Chapter 3 What Happens Now?

**None of the Character that are in this story belong to me.

* * *

I feel so bad. here i am on the computer everyday, yet i cant post a stupid chapter. yea well her's chapter 3. sorry for the wait allot is explained in this chapter about there past and wat not. ok well i hope u like.**

* * *

**An Ice Princess Named Kagome **

**Chapter 3- What Happens Now?**

Kagome woke up the next morning, feeling bitchy as ever. Her head hurt, her eyes were puffy, her arm hurt, her body felt warm. Wait, what? Her body? Warm? That **NEVER** happened. She lifted herself off of the bed in shock. She didn't know where she was or why she was there. What the fuck was going on? Why was her arm wrapped, why was she in such a nice warm bed, and why the **HELL** was she still processing the thought?

She hopped of the bed, but was pushed back down by what felt like an iron wall. She looked up, though she couldn't see a thing through her teary eyes, at the blurred white haired figure in front of her. She felt a strong arm wrap around her Torso and draw her back towards what, now, felt like a chiseled chest. Then an arm reached out and held her arm out in front of him.

"I'm glad to see that you are up. But why are you so full of sorrow?"

Her eyes went wide in fright at the voice. 'That voice. It sounds like Mr. Taisho's.' she stated in her head.

"W- who are you?"

The man placed his two hands on her shoulders and pulled away from her gently.

"Kagome. So quick to forget?" He answered. Then wiped a falling tear from her cheek and held her close.

"I'm your Biology teacher," He stated plainly.

"Kagome, why do you do this to yourself?" He asked wholeheartedly.

She stared at the arm he was still holding, and realized that he must have meant that. She sighed and puled herself away from him. In the process causing him to loose all contact of her. She pulled herself back onto the bed, up to the pillows, where her mop of hair once laid and pressed her back against it bringing the sheets that not too long ago warmed her body, up to her. She brought her legs up to her chin and rested her head upon them.

"I don't know. It helps to calm me. You know release stress. I have things on my mind, not like you would really care."

Her eyes began to swell up with tears and she buried her face in her knees. Her mind screamed at her to stop. This was **her teacher**, this was **his home**, these were **his sheets **she was ruining. She was about to apologize for her lack of control, when she felt a finger lightly brush her tears away and a silky smooth voice question her.

"Stress, what could cause a sixteen year old girl to be under stress? I understand that you have lost your family, and that you need a way to calm down, but you cannot possibly believe that cutting yourself is not the answer. There are **so many **other things you could settle on that would not involve you causing yourself unnecessary pain, which you do not need."

He sighed and took a deep breath, all the while brushing the still falling tears of off the young girls face. He lifted her chin, so she would look into his eyes rater than on his sheets.

"Kagome, I know that you've had it hard but you can't let the past ruin your life."

She ripped her face away from his hands and said,

"**WHAT** do you know? You don't know anything. You don't **know** what it's like to loose your **entire** family, then know that the reason your alive is because of the seat your mother wanted you to sit in. Because you were doing something you knew that you shouldn't have. Then to wake up and find out you have nothing, no one left and…"

She trailed off. He looked down at her sympathetically.

"Kagome,"

He began. Touching her lightly on the shoulder only to have her brush his hand off. As he kept on with his train of thought. She kept up her sobs.

"Kagome, as much as you may believe that I don't understand does not mater to me because I do. I do understand. I understand just as much as you do. A couple years ago I was on my way to pick up my daughter, Rin, and her mother, Kagura, from the school Rin attended and Kagura worked at. I was nearing the school and soon was about to turn, when a car cut in front of me. My daughter, thinking that it was my vehicle, ran out onto the parking lot. The driver must not have been paying attention because he wasn't slowing down, probably looking for his or her child on the side. Kagura saw this and ran out into the road as well, wrapping her arms around Rin. The driver suddenly noticed them and stopped the brakes but it was too late. The doctor said that the hit killed them both instantly."

Kagome stared at her teacher in shock. Newfound tears streamed out of her eyes. She was too shocked to say anything except a muffled apology. Sesshomaru, being the gentleman that he is brought her body close and told her not to worry about it. But that was the problem. She could do nothing but.

* * *

**Ok well there u have i chapter 3. it may be short but hey, at least i posted something. k. well please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4 Dont Mess With a Girl

**Chapter 4- Don't Mess With A Girl and Her Beer! **

Kagome had been crying so hard for so long that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He knew that he shouldn't have told her, the school board hadn't even known of that story. It was no wonder his father had told him so many times to keep to himself. It only caused problems.

He looked at the clock on the side table. It read 1: 30 p.m. he sighed and laid Kagome down on his bed. He tucked her in and wet to his kitchen. The kitchen wasn't any thing special; a fridge here, a stove there. You know. The usual. Except for the fact that everything there was either black or a stainless steel silver.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a 'Guinness' beer. He popped the lid off and walked over too his lazy chair sat down, turned the T.V. on and watched the football game. He must have fallen asleep cause he woke up to the sound of Kagome screaming,

"Aww Man! How could you miss that! Aww come on. You throw the ball to the setter and then pass it off to the quarterback. My god the team this year sucks! Ugh!"

He stood and stretched.

"I'm glad to see that you're up." He said

She didn't respond, just took a sip of the beer that once rested in her teachers' large hands.

He glanced at her, then the television, then back at her. He snatched the beer out of her hands before she could lift the bottle back up again.

"Kagome! You are 16 yrs old. Even the thought of drinking this should not be in your mind."

She simply glanced at the beer that was in his hands, then at him, then the fridge.

"Well you weren't drinkin' it. And I wasn't about to let it go to waste." she staited calmly.

He simply stared at her. Water droplets slipping off of the beer bottle and the ongoing cheers of the opposing teams fans from the lousy football game, were the only sounds in the room until Kagome burst out into a fit of laughter.

"So what? No ones at home to stop me, what does it matter? I'm only two years under the legal drinking age. It's not like any cop is gonna come arrest me for drinking in the house. Just gimmie the damn beer!"

"They might not arrest you but they will surely arrest me."

She jumped up and stood directly in front of him, if she wasn't so much shorter than him (Her 5' 8. Him 6' 7) they would have touched noses. He smirked down at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Just gimmie the beer and I'll leave you alone!"

"No." He said to her.

She looked at him quizzically. He then brought the bottle to his lips and began chugging the liquid down. Her eyes grew wide, and she began jumping frantically trying to knock the bottle out of his hands, but to no avail.

"MR. TAISHO! STOP! NO! THAT BEER'S MINE!"

He took the bottle away from his lips and brought it down in front of her.

She glared at him and he grinned back. She slowly turned her back on him only to run towards the fridge. He took off after her knowing full well that his fridge was filled with beer and steak alone. She pulled a bottle out and popped the lid off. She staitred at him. This time he glared back.

"Kagome..." he said threateningly.

She brought the bottle to her lips but before she cold take a sip he knocked it out of her hands. She ran after it hoping that she would catch it before it broke on the tile floor. He chased after her to prevent her from injuring herself. He grabbed her waist then pushed her against the wall. Both panting. The bottle shattered as it hit the floor. Splashes of the liquid hit their bare feet.

"Kagome…" He began before she glared at him.

"MY BEER!" she screamed angrily. He then began laughing.

Just then the doorbell rang. She took it as a chance to get away from him. She slid under his arm. Nearly falling, she opened the door.

"What?" She said none to politely.

"Is Sesshomaru here?" Asked a lady in the same rude tone. She took her sunglasses off and the two women froze. Sesshomaru made his way towards the door.

"Kikyo what are you doing here?" He growled.


End file.
